It is proposed to study the effects of experimental catecholamine deficits produced by intracerebral 6-hydroxydopamine injections on the motoric and reinforcement components of behavior. Employing a rat behavioral model which incorporates the use of a unilateral amine depletion in conjunction with bilateral stimulation electrodes, the model uses the same animal for both determinations of motoric deficits from postural and movement asymmetries and reinforcement deficits from asymmetries in the rate-intensity functions generated by brain stimulation reinforcement delivered to each hemisphere. One aim is to distinguish and delineate the motoric and reinforcement deficts which accompany either separate or combined lesions of dopamine and norepinephrine forebrain projections as well as their respective subsystems (i.e., limbic versus striatal). A related objective is to use the deficits as a means to elucidate the recovery of function process in terms of the serial-lesion phenomenon and also in terms of pharmacological and amino acid neurotransmitter precursor treatments which are designed to restore amine activity or balance or both. These studies will clarify the relationship of brain catecholamine systems to operant or voluntary behavior with respect to reinforcement, a fundamental psychological variable for the control of operant behavior and with respect to the capacity to initiate movement. Furthermore, the proposed research may uncover unsuspected relationships between amine systems and behavior and lead to new avenues for therapeutic treatments.